heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Chester V
Chester V is the main antagonist of the 2013 computer-animated film, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He is the founder and CEO of Live Corp(also known as Evil Corp, which is spelled backwards). He is Flint's archenemy and former idol. He was voiced by Will Forte. Appearance Chester V is a tall, slender, elderly man with an orange vest, a black shirt, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He has pale skin, short white hair, a short white beard, and wears glasses. His head, neck, and the collar of his vest resemble an incandescent light bulb. When he was younger, he had red hair. Personality Chester V is known to be deceptive, conceited, fraudulent, egotistical, and manipulative. He will do what it takes to further his goals. He appears to have great knowledge of Chinese proverbs and greets others with "Namaste", a common greeting used by Hindus, suggesting that he may also be extremely knowledgeable and intelligent of Indian culture. He has a great fondness for his Food Bars more than any other of his creations. He also has several holograms to help him with his goals. Though at first, Chester V is apparently trying to protect the world from dangerous Foodimals, it later turns out the Foodimals are friendly and that he was actually planning on making the Foodimals into food bars to improve his business. Biography Early Years Chester V's origins are quite unknown, but in his early years, he made his first invention known as the food bar, and then began to invent and founded Live Corp. A world renowned scientist, very clearly a parody of Steve Jobs, apparent super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp; Chester invented various items, such as Live Corp's ever so popular food bars, his assistant: Barb, and presumably; his own holograms programmed to travel and run errands where the real Chester couldn't go. However, he was extremely greedy, malicious, and acquisitive, as he eventually went insane trying to expand his company's popularity, calling it "the coolest, hippest factory in the world".Possibly due to the corruption of his food bars. Around some point, his orange facial hair went white and he began to wore a Live Corp vest instead of a lab coat. He also discovered Flint's latest, "destroyed" FLDSMDFR, and tracked down the invention; discovering that the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion. Immediately, Chester sent one of his holograms and Live Corp members to the food covered Swallow Falls in search of the machine, which Chester wanted in order of improving his latest food bar: the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0. Arrival at Swallow Falls He relocated Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester was determined to find it. Chester invited Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester was informed that his search-parties on the island were been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which were learning how to swim. Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the Foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey named Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the Foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the Foodimals. A crushed Flint is knocked into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the Foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends who are wrapped by police tape. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart. Death Chester is catapulted into the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0 Maker. His limbs and his head retract into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shot out of the machine. However, as he attempts to escape, he is immediately grabbed by the Cheespider's special sauce web and into the mouth of the Cheespider. The Cheespider spits out Chester V's vest. After a suspenseful moment, it deflates, revealing that Chester V had been eaten alive by the Cheespider and that he was killed as well. Trivia * The way he was eaten is similar to how the dragon in Shrek ate Farquaad, both get swallowed whole but soon after a part of them comes out, Farquaad's crown and Chester's vest. * Like Charles Muntz, Van Grants from Tales of the Abyss also acted as a good role model toward the main protagonist (Luke Von Fabre). Both Van and Chester both tricked the heroes into doing their dirty work, which involved them destroying certain places and their inhabitants (The Foodimal Jungle and Akzeriuth). However, while Akzeriuth remained destroyed, the Foodimal Jungle was saved right after Chester's death. * Chester V's death is similar to Captain Gutt's death from Ice Age: Continental Drift who might have been eaten by sirens. However, Chester's was in a less graphic manner. * He bears a resemblance to the late Apple CEO, Steve Jobs, considering his glasses, balding head, white beard, and use of computers. * He shares a few similarities with the following villains ** Mr. Mogul from Codename K.N.D.; they both "visited" natural habitats for their greedy purposes. However, while Mr. Mogul used Numbuh 3's nose to find Rainbow Monkey island, Chester V already knew where the Foodimals lived. ** Ego from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: *** They create extensions of themselves. *** They manipulate others to get what they want. *** They have sidekicks who eventually turn on them. *** They are incredibly smart and knowledgeable, but also arrogant and childish. *** They even serve as evil counterparts to the protagonist. * Despite being highly intelligent, while falling, Chester asked his holograms to save him, despite the fact that they are actually just a 3D projections of himself and not solid, which was a stupid idea. Category:Characters Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Heroes turned the darkside Category:Villains Category:Liars Category:Deceased characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Antagonist